Best Two Out of Three
by Ink Slave
Summary: Grimmjow lost a bet to which Ichigo is the victor. So what else could the outcome of a collared Kitty be? You guessed it! A pwp! Enjoy the twist of this popular pairing with some IchiGrimm


"Is there a reason I gotta wear this damn thing?"

"'Cause I said so. And don't be an ass, s'not my fault you lost a bet."

"Maybe if you weren't such a fuckin' cheater..." The Sexta Espada stood with a scowl on his face, lips curled back over his canines as his fingers tugged at the thick, black leather collar that had been fastened around his neck; a metal loop connecting to a sturdy chain hung from the front, needless to say he was more than irritated.

"I'm not a cheater!" Ichigo spat at the bluenette, pointing his finger out accusingly. "You just can't stand the fact that I beat you!" He smirked, yanking at the chain in his hand and causing Grimmjow to jolt forward slightly. The larger male growled subsequently. "Maybe next time you can challenge me to a growling contest instead of Chess." The orangette chuckled as he recalled Grimmjow literally flipping the board over after having lost three games in a row. He should've at least chosen Checkers, that would have been easier. But, considering this was Grimmjow after all, it hadn't been surprising that he felt he could win at a game he'd never played before.

The collared male snarled at the remark, grinding his teeth slightly. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do in this situation, the bet stood that whoever lost out of three games had to do whatever the winner said for the rest of the day. Granted it was an extremely childish wager. Though in the Espada's defense he had intended for the scenario to turn out differently thus leaving Ichigo victim to his every whim. Standing there now Grimmjow was unsure of what to expect out of this situation...The collar was kinky enough but he wasn't certain that the Shinigami had it in him to use it sexually. Hell, he'd never topped a day in his life; as far as their sexual encounters went.

_And we're gonna keep it that way, Kurosaki. No way in fuck you're makin' me bottom..._

Ichigo circled around the other slowly, with an almost predatory look in his features; as if he were sizing up a cow for slaughter. He licked his lips, ending the motion with a bite to the lower. Grimmjow squirmed slightly in place, keeping the act infinitesimal enough to where it was not noticed, it was unnerving how possessive the orangette looked.

"Take off your shirt." He ordered, crossing his arms over his chest with amber hues boring unflinchingly into sapphire. The tone that dripped off his words held dominance; a sound Grimmjow was none too familiar with when it came to this particular male. The vibrato that rolled from them sent a small jolt down to the feline's groin.

_Well that was unexpectedly hot_.

Letting his eyes linger on Ichigo's the Sexta cocked an eyebrow. "A little bossy, dontcha think?" Sarcastic and spoken like an asshole, nothing new there. The other chuckled darkly, another sound that seemed foreign coming from him.

"I said~ Take. It. Off."

The corner of his upper lip twitched in irritation, he had been a fuckin' dumbass for getting himself into this situation. And now he was paying the price. Though, this did still have potential for turning around in his favor... Maybe if he just went along with it he'd be able to flip the script. The Espada smirked. If he played into it chances were Ichigo would find himself very aroused very quickly and perhaps the bluenette would be able to use that to his advantage.

"Heh, yer walkin' on thin ice, Kurosaki. I wont be chained up forever y'know." The irritated scowl turned into that of a seductive smirk, and he walked forward deliberately, closing the gap between them as he shrugged out of his jacket; the air around them heating substantially as his Spiritual Pressure flared. Grimmjow's muscles tensed as he flexed his arms, rolling his bare shoulders once they were free from the confines of his uniform. Lifting his hands the male moved forward to grip onto Ichigo's hips, though the orangette swatted them away forcefully before he could.

"Don't touch." He smirked, obviously relishing in this current power he held over the Sexta. His tone was dripping with dominance.

"Did you just..." Grimmjow's brows furrowed slightly as he stared incredulously at the other. "..Slap me?"

"Yeah, I did. You're not callin' the shots here, Grimm. I am. And I said.." His voice trailed off, lowering substantially as he leaned in to suck on the bluenette's earlobe, his tongue hot and wet as it lapped against the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth. "You can't touch."

The groan that left Grimmjow's lips was one a good part of him wanted to keep hidden, he shouldn't be getting this turned on by Ichigo acting like that but fuck, he had to admit it was sexy as hell. His head tilted to the side as he bit his lower lip to stop any further sounds from escaping.

"Got it?" Ichigo asked, obviously not taking the other's silence as an answer.

Grimmjow grit his teeth, his annoyance was only ever a hair's width away and the orangette was pushing his luck. The collar he wore was for show, he could rip it off easily if he wanted, though it wouldn't be in good sport. And if the Sexta ever hoped to be on the other end in one of these situations, he had to be good. "Yeah." He spoke the word through gritted teeth, defiance filling his tone as he refused to answer with any amount of cooperation. Ichigo may technically have the control, but it by no means meant he had to like it.

"Good, then get on the bed." His chin jutted out in a quick motion, indicating the bed in question that sat about five feet from where they stood. So that was where he was going with this. Grimmjow growled, he was all for games but not when they were taken too far.

"If you think I'm gonna bottom then yer sadly mistaken." The bluenette's words were simple enough, though they held their fair share of unintentional taunting. At least that's how Ichigo heard them.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head, chocolate hues boring into their lover's face as he smirked. Walking forward he placed his open palms, save for the fingers curled around the chain in one hand, against Grimmjow's chest, guiding him a number of steps only to forcefully push him backwards onto the mattress. The Sexta bounced a few times before propping himself up into a sitting position, his lips curled back in a snarl. Ichigo chuckled, ignoring his attempt at intimidation as he straddled him; pulling the chain and in turn bringing Grimmjow's lips to his own. "We'll see about that."

"Kurosaki-!" His growl was cut off by Ichigo's lips, they moved differently than he was used to, what was normally giving was now taking and the orangette's hot full pads of flesh demanded compliance from the Sexta. Grimmjow felt his brows furrowing at the contact, he had no idea where this side of his lover was coming from but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting off on it. His hands reached up to grip Ichigo's hips, stopping midway and hanging awkwardly in the air as he remembered the rule of no touching. His fingers twitched, the almost tangible need to touch the male who's weight pressing into him was growing more erotic by the moment. He could feel the Shinigami dip and grind his groin against the feline's slowly and seductively as his hand clenched around the chain; pulling Grimmjow closer as their tongues tangled together. Sucking the blunette's bottom lip into his hot, wet cavern Ichigo sucked harshly at the skin, his breathing becoming more of a pant as the kiss heated and continued.

"Take-" His voice hitched as a groan left his lips, the friction between their now prominent arousals was one that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. "-off your hakama." He swallowed hard, trying to regain his composed breathing pattern. "Now." Amber hues burned into sapphire as he spoke and Grimmjow had to physically bite his lips to not moan outwardly at the sight. Before he completely knew what he was doing, the bluenette found himself complying to the order. His brain didn't register where this was going anymore, all that was in his mind was hot hot Ichigo sounded and how much he wanted him-albeit what that entailed wasn't something he had come to terms with yet- and he'd do pretty much anything to get that.

He grunted in acknowledgment as his fingers moved, anxious to finally be doing something, and deftly untied what held the bottom half of his uniform to himself. Ichigo was watching him intently and lifted his hips up just enough so the Sexta could rotate his own out of the fabric. Quickly it was tossed aside, Grimmjow's eyes not having once left the orangette above him, his lips parted slightly.

"Good, Kitten." Ichigo purred, leaning to graze his lips across Grimmjow's jaw bone to his ears, the words laced with lust fell from his tongue in a thick tone as a smirk played on his lips.

The other, as was expected, began to growl at the feline comment, his lip twitching up into a snarl which seemed to amuse the Shinigami who chuckled darkly in his ear subsequently.

"Play nice." His hands began to move in that instant, one tracing up to entangle itself in blue locks roughly, yanking the male's head backward as his mouth sucked dark marks out and onto the once pristine skin. The other snaked down his chest to play at the edge of Grimmjow's hollow hole; nails dragging into the sensitive flesh underneath them.

Before Grimmjow could fully react to one of the nicknames he hated more than anything he felt Ichigo's mouth at his neck and his fingers at his hollow hole, sapphire eyes threatened to roll back in that instant, a shameless groan leaving his mouth in reaction to the stimulus he was receiving.

_...How the hell are you doing this to me?_

Large hands went back behind him on the bed to hold up his weight in a half-sitting position, fingers gripping onto the bed sheets as his muscles flexed visibly under tanned skin. "F-fuck." He managed to get out between pants, wherever the hell Ichigo was getting this attitude it was the hottest Grimmjow had ever seen him and he wondered idly if it had been lying dormant this entire time. Not like he'd have let him get away with this in any other circumstance. Ichigo smirked, seeming pleased with his lover's reaction to his ministrations, lifting his head from the other's neck a trail of saliva connected the two as he made a show of licking his lips; amber eyes half-lidded in seductively devilish display. With one hand on his chest he pushed Grimmjow down flat against the mattress, granted at this point the bluenette didn't put up a fight against the touch. His jaw was clenched as he stared up at the teen, his sense of defiance still ever present on his facial features.

Leaning back momentarily Ichigo reached into the bedside table to retrieve a half-empty bottle of lube he had stashed away inside, turning back to the Sexta he grinned.

"Oh fuck no!" The bluenette shook his head furiously, making a motion to get up only to be pressed harder into the fabric when Ichigo returned to his original position, his palm flat on the other's chest, the other holding tight grip of the chain leaving Grimmjow with no slack on his collar.

"If you keep it up, I'll gag ya, Grimm." He taunted, lips pulling back into a sideways smirk. Letting chocolate hues span down his mate's body Ichigo moved the fingers on Grimmjow's chest down languidly, letting them play at his hollow hole once more, eliciting a gasp from said Hollow as they made their way down to his throbbing length. He gripped it harshly, sliding his hand from base to tip, once...twice...three times. Clear liquid oozed from the tip, coating Ichigo's fingers.

"Fuck!" He groaned, back arching and head tilting back into the mattress as much as the collar would allow. "Gag me and I'll bite yer fuckin' hand off, asshole!" His lips hung open as lewd sounds continued to fall from his mouth in time with Ichigo's stroking motions; the teen's own length twitching at every word to leave the Sexta's mouth.

Momentarily letting go of the male's length Ichigo popped open the small bottle, squirting a generous amount into his hand and coating his fingers with the substance. He leaned over the Sexta and captured his lips once again, his tongue traced along Grimmjow's bottom lip and entered his mouth with ease. His index finger traveled beneath the hardened flesh that lay untouched against his stomach, down to his entrance, prodding it lightly.

Grimmjow's entire body went rigid as he broke the contact between their mouths, choosing instead to grind his teeth together and glare. "Ichigo I swear to-!" His sentence was cut off by Ichigo's finger slipping inside in one thrust, moving past the ring of muscles to bury itself within the Sexta's heat.

"Hah! Ah-Shit!" His brows furrowed into a much different scowl at the sensation, chest heaving with erratic breath at the intrusion. Ichigo smirked, slowly moving the finger in and out causing similar sounds to leave Grimmjow's lips as his fingers continued to grip the sheets. Before long the Shinigami slipped a second finger into the tight space, making a slight scissoring motion to help him stretch. To be honest his own arousal was pulsing with need and he couldn't wait much longer before he'd lose control and say 'fuck it' to prepping like Grimmjow had done to him multiple times.

"Mmm, you're so tight, Grimm." His breath was hot on the other's neck as he spoke, fingers curling slightly just enough to hit that sensitive ball of nerves deep within the feline.

"Shut the hell u-_ahh_!" The foreign and slightly burning sensation that he had first felt within him suddenly shifted to something much different. It felt so...fucking good.

_Shit...Didn't expect that. _

"What's that, Kitty? Want more?" A third finger pushed into him, the digits moving quickly against his prostate with each thrust.

"Hnng! S-shit.."

"That's not an answer~" The Shinigami chided, thrusting his fingers in roughly as if for emphasis.

"Ahh! Fuck..Yes!" Grimmjow groaned shamelessly.

_God dammit..._

Pulling his fingers completely from within the Sexta Ichigo gripped his cock for the first time since this situation had started, gasping audibly at the contact before positioning it at Grimmjow's entrance; pushing lightly.

Feeling the thick flesh threaten to invade him Grimmjow couldn't help but tighten instinctively, though a part of him wanted to allow this to happen, wanted to give himself completely over to the pleasure he was getting from this. And as he felt Ichigo slip past the first ring of muscles his body arched, pushing himself further down onto it. "Mmmmfuck...Ichi..Ahhh." He panted, words slurred and borderline incoherent but none of that mattered right now.

Ichigo gripped onto the other's hips, fully sheathing himself within his lover; his facial features contorting in bliss as he felt himself completely filling the other. He paused for a moment, allowing Grimmjow to adjust to the size difference before moving.

He couldn't help it...But the feeling of Ichigo inside of him, it was hot as fuck. He no longer gave a shit about bottoming or not bottoming, the only thing on his mind was the male above him and he couldn't for the life of him understand why he wasn't moving.

"Ay.." He panted. "The fuck?"

Ichigo grinned, seeing in those sapphire eyes how much Grimmjow truly did want this. "I was waiting for you asshole so it didn't hurt!"

"Just move alright?!" A faint blush crept onto his face as he realized what he was basically asking for. Ichigo needed no other invitation, nor did he need Grimmjow to tell him how hard to go. The teen's hands gripped the Sexta's hips as he began a steady, rough rhythm, angling his hips to hit Grimmjow's prostate with every thrust.

The feeling of Ichigo moving inside him like that...it was unlike anything he'd ever experience and fuck it felt so good. He felt his cock throbbing against his stomach and he felt the almost overwhelming need to touch it though he didn't know how Ichigo would react to that; only one way to find out. His fingers wrapped timidly around the hardened flesh and he cried out almost instantly at the duel points of pleasure.

"Hahh! Nngg...Fuck!" His hand moved faster over himself, thumb pressing firmly into his slit.

Ichigo's lips fell open as he watched Grimmjow's hand wander down to palm himself, at first was going to stop him, enforcing the 'no touch' concept. But as he continued to observe and see the way the Sexta's face reacted to every thrust combined with every stroke he couldn't help but feel blood rush to his groin at the sight.

"Awwshit... Grimm-hahh!" He groaned, gripping onto the other's hips tighter, his nails digging into the flesh as he drove himself into his lover over and over again. "Fuck!"

Well there was his answer, and as he felt Ichigo moving faster and rougher inside of him a familiar heat began to rise up in the pit of his stomach. "Harder...shit!" Dignity was beyond the situation at this point and the bluenette wasted no time in trying to bring it back, his groans were thick and heavy with vibrato but carried an air of submission to them that shocked both participants.

"Mmm yeah? You want my cock harder, Grimm?"

The Sexta growled low in his chest, loving the way Ichigo said his name like that. "Fuck yes!" And harder he gave him.

The room was filled with desperate cries for the pleasure that both needed, their sounds mixing together and becoming almost indistiguishable from each other. The heat Grimmjow felt threatened to boil over and Ichigo wasn't far behind.

"Shit Ichi...I'm gonna..." His mouth was moving on its own volition and his brain was even trying to reign it in. "Fuck...!"

"Ah! Grimmjow, shit. Come for me, Kitten. C'mon."

The word that had originally pissed him off had gotten distorted somewhere along the way, and hearing it fall from Ichigo's lips at that moment sent him over the edge, his back arching as his length throbbed before erupting stream after stream of release over his stomach and Ichigo's chest. The feeling of Grimmjow tightening and contracting around him sent the orangette over as well, his head falling back as he came deep within the other, motions not ceasing until he was depleted entirely. Falling to the bed beside him, both male's were panting heavily, neither saying a word for a while.

"That was..." Grimmjow started, unsure really of where he was going with the sentence. It had been _fucking_ _amazing_, but he didn't know if he wanted to voice that to Ichigo lest he get this idea more often.

The orangette chuckled in response. "Yeah."

Smirking to himself the bluenette looked over to the male beside him, sapphire eyes fell lazily onto amber. "Wanna have a 'growling contest'?"

Ichigo returned his smirk, chuckling slightly. "Best two out of three."


End file.
